Mitchie's Dream
by Khi-Writes
Summary: **Taken from "Make it Right"** When Mitchie's dream get interesting... ;D


**Hey! I had nothing to do over March Break or Spring Break depending on where you are, so I decided to write this. The first third is from "Make it Right," chapter 9. This is my first M rated fanfic, so it may not be as good as others out there. I tried and that's what counts.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Put me down now!" I yelled as some unknown person threw me over their shoulder. I started to hit the person's back with my fists and fling my legs in just about every direction.<em>

"_Nope!" the figure's recognizable voice protested as they ran into a large body of water. I was tossed in while screaming. Once I resurfaced, I was able to put a name and face to the figure and voice._

"_That wasn't funny, Shane," I pouted after getting most of the water out of my eyes._

"_It was too funny," he said laughing slightly. "Come on, admit you thought it was funny,"_

"_Okay fine, it was a little funny," I said laughing slightly as I thought._

"_I love your thinking face. It's so cute," he said causing me to blush slightly._

"_Wanna know what I'm thinking about?" I asked just realizing my thoughts might be easy to make reality. I was in a small, but fitting, bikini and Shane only swim shorts._

"_I think I already know," he smirked at me. "Race you back to the beach?"_

"_On three. One… Two… BYE!" I called to him as I swam as fast as I could. I quickly switched from front stroke to back stoke. Shane must have come up from under me because I was now in the air._

"_I don't think you're going to win this time," he whispered in my ear as he carried me to the shore. As soon as we were there, I kissed him intensely. I could feel his member harden as I began to get wetter._

"_Shane… I need you… So much…" I moaned into his mouth. I let my hand trace his abs down his chest and under his swimming trucks. My nails slowly and softly ran up and down his length a few times as he moaned throatily. I took him in my hand and began to pump ever so slowly._

"_Mitchie, stop teasing me…" he groaned, his eyes closed. I was doing a good job. I dropped to my knees, taking his pants down too. I took him now in my mouth. I had him almost completely in my mouth as spun my tongue around him. "Shit Mitchie…" Oh yeah, perfect fucking job. I began to bob my head, my tongue licking him as I did so. "So… Close…" he moaned before emptying himself in my mouth. I swallowed his seed as kept giving it._

"_Done?" I joked standing up. I received a throaty chuckle. "Think I'm wearing too much…" I said as I took my bikini top off, letting my breasts jiggle slightly. I wasn't busty but they were certainly large. Within no time, Shane's lips were on mine as he ripped my bikini bottoms off me before he carefully laid us in the sand. He kissed down my neck, softly nibbling and sucking on my skin. Before I knew it, he was flicking and twirling one of my tits with his warm, moist tongue while kneading the other breast somewhat roughly with his hand. After maybe a minute, he switched to pay some attention to the other breast._

"_Shane!" I gasped, loving the feeling he was giving me. "Take me… Just take me now…" I moaned just before he entered me painfully slow._

"_Say my name… Yell it…" Shane spoke huskily into my ear. "You're so tight, Mitch…" he purred as he moved slowly in me._

"_Shane… Move please…" I groaned at him, knowing I sounded desperate. He pulled almost all the way out before speaking._

"_Move what? Tell me," he breathed darkly, his eyes heavy with lust. This only turned me on more._

"_Love me. Hard and rough. I want to feel you inside me," I kissed him, my lips lingering on his while I continued to speak. "I want your cock in me, Shane," Just as I finished, he slammed into me. I let out a loud gasp in response. He kept the pace fast and hard, grunting into every pump into me. I began to roll my hips against his as he moved in and out of me._

"_Shit Mitchie… So close…" he groaned as my walls began to close around him._

"_Sh-Shane!" I yelled out as I reached my climax. Seconds later, his juices were mix with mine. He continued thrusting into me as we peaked together and until we finish an hour something later. We just laid in the sand, my head on his chest and one of his arms around me securely._

"_I love you so much Mitchie," he said, kissing the top of my head softly. I smiled._

"_I love you more, Shane and you know it," We playfully fought for a while more before falling asleep in each others arms.__ I'm so glad we were on a private beach._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please let me know how I did. Review?<strong>


End file.
